


Sways of Wakanda

by aureliu_s



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Grief, May contain spoilers, Post Infinity War, Sad, if you haven't seen IW i wouldn't suggest reading, scared, thor has a massive guilty conscious, thor is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureliu_s/pseuds/aureliu_s
Summary: Thanos has done his worst, which Thor could've stopped with one single blow--now, the consequences are beyond terrifying.MAY CONTAIN INFINITY WAR SPOILERS





	Sways of Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of Thor having a guilty conscious (like Macbeth but less homicidal) about not going for Thanos' head or arm, so here we are.

They didn’t sleep. It was impossible. He had found her crying in the grove, and this would only be his second time seeing tears fall from her eyes; the first had been not too long ago and they were happening in a succession too quick for his liking.  
They didn’t sleep. They laid, wrapped in his cape, finding desperate solace in each other’s arms, terrified to let go. He closed his eyes to try, but in some way it only made his throat tight. Every breeze was alarming and their grip tightened, as if the gentle sways of Wakanda would blow one of them away. He felt like a child again, clutching his blankets against the imaginary monster, watching with wet eyes the darkened door and trembling. He couldn’t stop himself. Her efforts to comfort him, soothe him, were dismal at best, stroking the back of his neck as she too shivered in his arms. He despised feeling like a child, but this time the monster was all too real.   
They slept away from everyone else, at a mutual insistence that their fear not be recognized as such. They were gods, not immortal but gods nonetheless, fearless in their mythology and tales. For a long time he wanted nothing more than to strip his armor off and drown; the guilt made him feel filthy, disgusting even. You should’ve gone for the head. Head, or the arm. What had he been thinking with the chest? He felt useless, no, worse than that—a disgrace. How many people had he killed? How many lives had he taken because one misplaced blade? Loki, Loki, his dear brother would’ve known to do that. Heimdall. Korg or Valkyrie. But now he had no way of knowing if those two were alive. Thanos killed half, always; and half of Asgard was dead. Gods, he and Syn could very well be the last Asgardians in the universe.   
In which case, he shuddered, that universe would probably lose both. If not to Thanos, then to the suicidal mission of killing him.   
  
The night was long, longer than she could bear. Even with her face against Thor’s collar, with her eyes watching for hours the slow rise and fall of the side of his neck, she could imagine it all. The corpses, the limbs, the dying, and mourners. All of it. From her spot against his relaxed body and his incredibly tense arms she could see. The stars moved with deliberate slowness, as if to trick them all into believing it to be a dream, or to give them time enough to bury their friends and family until the next onslaught. And she had no doubt there would be a next. She had seen the glove disintegrate upon the flick of his fingers, but the stones, bright and shining like beacons of misplaced death, intact. All six of them. She wanted nothing more than to slide her blades across Thanos’ neck and serve up his head to the Norns to demand answers.   
She was not the religious type, and these kinds of catastrophes reminded her why. She believed in Yggdrasil and history and magic, and vaguely in the Norns. But if the Norns controlled Fate, why would they send this messenger of Death? Or did they only care for their Asgardians, in which the same question could be asked? Could they truly stand by and let the world fall to pieces?   
  
A familiar cracking and rustling of trees reached her ears, and instantly she felt Thor’s hands move, his arms now fully encompassing her torso. It was hard to do the same when he held her so tightly, but she tightened her grip around him, goosebumps dancing up her skin. The nights were cold here, dark and cold, unforgiving. She usually enjoyed the stars, but tonight they winked and shone like bandits, coming to steal away their lives.   
Warily she pressed one of Thor’s legs between her own, feeling her numb toes start to warm when he did the same. The grass they were occupying had long since sucked up their combined body heat and left them like ice, unable to find a surface hot enough to melt upon.   
And when the tears fell on her cheeks, unable to discern whether they were hers or Thor’s, she realized their defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the Russo bros directing?? Personally I'm not a huge fan, I think the directors of the independent character movies do much better. I understand they had to leave most things open ended and create lots of failures so we can have the sequel, but I just think its...meh


End file.
